


i'll see you with your laughter lines

by sausagerolling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sausagerolling/pseuds/sausagerolling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry finally meets louis when he comes back from university, though louis has no idea who he is, after getting to know the curly haired boy, he's back to uni with the promise that harry will find him again one day when theyre both older with more secure lives to fall back on. but years pass with no communication, and louis looses hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

It was a Tuesday morning, and Louis Tomlinson’s little sisters Daisy and Phoebe were giggling quietly behind their starfish hands, outside their big brothers room. They had been waiting with sparkling eyes and private giggles for their brother too arrive home for weeks; they’d had been planning something. Their brother had been pranking his two youngest sisters all their life and they thought now, since they had reached the age of nine, which they had told Louis with puffed chests and proud smiles, it was time to return the favour. The two little girls nodded at each other, a quick dip of the head accompanied by toothy grins before scuttling off in the opposite direction from their brothers room.

Just moments later, they were back at the same spot, golden hair tied back and eyebrows set in furrows as they each sported a large bucket of water. Catching each others eyes, they both pressed a small ear to the door where soft snores could be heard escaping. They nodded with a sharp bob of the head and entered the room. The room screamed Louis. From the socks whose whiteness had been stolen due to late night footie in the back garden with his little sisters; to the soft sound of The Fray which barely audible coming from speakers. The twins edged closer to the bed like a cat stalking its prey, each taking a separate side before lifting the buckets and-

“DAISY AND PHEOBE TOMLINSON GET YOUR BUTTS HERE RIGHT NOW” Louis spluttered, rubbing some droplets of the freezing cold water out of his eyes before bolting after the wisps of golden hair he’d just seen leave his room. He ran to their room and hid under their bed until they returned, knowing they’d surely go back to their bedroom as soon as they thought that he had stopped following them. The wild chase went on for 20 minutes before the siblings’ mother came out her room, eyes misty with sleep with a frown etched onto her face. “Lou…” she warned, taking one look at him chasing after his sisters with a mop, leaving droplets of water everywhere. “They started it!” He argued, pointing a figure towards the two small girls. They shook their heads at their mum, large blue eyes fluttering as they argued back. They had the little girl puppy eyes advantage, and Louis knew that. Sighing, he just walked back to his room, shouting an “ill clean this up later” over his shoulder at his mum. Louis spared a glance at the clock on his dressing table, 7:00am. AM, as in _before_ lunch! This is worse than being at university, Louis thought, remembering the continuous days of being up at 7:30 and dragging himself through his first lesson, getting by on just a coffee, he groaned to himself. Bouncing onto his bed that was still damp, he sighed before starting to get ready for the day ahead.

**********************************

“What you up to today honey?” Louis mum asked him. He was sat on the sofa in his living room, watching some cartoon from his childhood with a small grin on his face. He glanced at his mum before telling her he had no plans yet, that he thought he’d maybe make some with Stan in a bit.

“No you will not. Since you’re not going anywhere, you can come with me. Phoebe and Daisy are coming too, so you can help look after them. It’s one of my friend’s parties, her husband’s birthday, if I remember right. Be ready for 7pm.” She told her oldest child, winking at him before leaving the room. Louis sighed. He’d somehow got stuck with going to some middle aged birthday party instead of going out with his childhood friends and he had to supervise his sister, no less. No way was he getting out of this though, he’d do anything to help his mother out, and if she wanted him to look after the little devils that that are also his twin sisters, he will. He briefly wondered whether Fliss or Lottie would be going, his other younger sisters before remembering they’d both rushed out this morning, saying they were sleeping at their friends. Louis understands now, they must have known about the party and were smart enough to get out the house before being dragged to it. He felt something that felt like proud warm his chest, they were  _definitely_ his sisters.

He idly walked to the kitchen, the calendar on the wall catching his eye. He studied it, noticing the date of his homecoming brightly scribbled over with handwriting that could be no other than Lotties. He smiled to himself, noting that he should take her shopping or to the movies. He’s missed his sisters whilst being at uni. His eyes scanned over this week, “Robin and Annes party” had been scrawled across todays date. That’ll be what mum was on about, he thinks, nodding to himself.

************************

“What are you meant to wear to your mums friends husbands birthday?!” Louis groaned to himself, throwing the shirt onto his bed in frustration. He glanced over at his little sisters who had just appeared inside of his door, pink stripes drawn onto their face and fairy wings hung limply on their tiny backs. “Hey cupcakes. Don’t tell me, you’re Cinderella and you’re Snow white right?” He asks, nodding to each of the girls, referring to a game the three of them used to play back before he left for uni.

“No! We’re too old for silly pretend game now. We’re 9 not 8! We’re fashion princesses and we’ve come to choose your clothes, duh.” Daisy tells him, Phoebe nodding at him as though confirming her sisters claims. The two ran over to ransack his wardrobes as he cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the two.

“Too old for pretend games, huh?” He asked, laughing at how serious they both looked and they nodded at him. After a lot of big eyes and promises not to wake him up in the morning from the twins and groans from Louis, the twins finally persuaded him to wear a pink feather boa, a tight white shirt that made him look ‘pretty’ and some black skinny jeans, on his feet were pink socks to go with the feathers currently wrapped around his neck and some black vans. All in all, he looked a bit of a twat really. But hey, it was some middle aged mans party, its not like there’d be anyone one there he knew, and he “was” just supervising the twins all night. The look on the little girls’ face when he had agreed to wear it is almost worth the weird stares he’d get later on, he thought to himself, and with that thought, he scooped the twins up and ran towards the car, quite giddy to be spending some quality time with two of his sisters and his mum.

*************************

So far, the party had been alright, Louis thinks to himself, looking at the group of adults standing around the dance floor; some shuffling from foot to foot and some swaying in time with the beat, but none had drank enough just yet too come and make a fool out of themselves on the dance floor like Louis was doing with his sisters right now. The cha cha slide was on, so no one could blame them for jumping up excitedly and dodging pasta number of balding men as they frantically made their way onto the dance floor, eager to slide to the left, and to the right now yo. Louis was stood in the middle of his two sisters when he saw a boy next to the bar. He had curly hair, a wide smile and dimples that could be seen all the way from where Louis was stood, frozen on the spot. He was beautiful. In fact, Louis didnt think beautiful was the right word, more like _breathtaking_. The boy, curly he would call him, was talking to the man whose birthday it was, occasionally throwing his head back, curls flying everywhere as he belted out a sharp laugh. Louis wanted to be the one that caused that laugh

“Come on Lou!” His mum laughed from the edge of the room. Louis stopped staring at the boy and shook his head before dancing once again, but not before he saw curly’s attention being diverted to the dance floor with a smirk on his face. So Louis kept on dancing to the sound of dj casper, and he’d be damned if he didn’t swing his hips a bit more than he was before.


	2. chapter two

After the seventh song, Louis is exhausted. He pulls up a chair and falls down on it heavily, trying his best to get the two girls to do the same. But they’re having none of it; they were nine year old girls, bubbling with energy and no way were they going to listen to their big brother who is so exhausted he wouldn’t be able to catch them if he tried. So, with a flick of their golden ponytails and a toothy grin, they were off, twisting around the adults’ legs until they were out of sight. Louis sighed, concluding he’d go find the troublesome twins when he got his breath back.

He thought about the boy as he fiddled with the stupid feather boa, god knows what he thought about that. He thought about his curly hair which haloed around his head and framed his face perfectly. He thought of those plump lips and how they curled into a wide grin when he had laughed at Robin. He thought of his lanky body and how his limbs seemed too long for the boy, how his face actually looked younger than Louis was himself, despite his height. Louis thought it was typical that he would be here, when Louis was wearing a pink feather boa and pink socks and had been dancing to songs he hadn’t heard since his school disco days, typical that he would see a very very attractive boy whilst looking like utter shit. He shrugged to himself, deciding it didnt matter because its not as if he'd ever see this boy again. That thought made Louis frown, but before he could think anything of it, his mum came over, asking where his sisters were. 

"We're all, uh, playing hide and seek. I should probably go find them now" Louis mumbled, standing from the chair and stretching his muscles out. When his back cracked Louis frowned; how long was he sat there for? He went back to the dance floor and stared around, squinting at the others guests’ legs, trying to look for the familiar flash of golden hair, it was nowhere. Looking around, he noticed a large door which was slightly ajar and hurried over to it, maybe they’d had enough of the noise, he thought, or maybe they were trashing the room. He got close to the room and put his ear to the door. _Bingo._ He head a low laugh as the girls chatted on gleefully. The chuckle sounded once or twice again, dancing back and forth through louis' brain before settling down their, pronouncing itself a permanent feature there. Reality kicked in and the girls' older brother frowned, who was in there with them? He was about to barge in before he heard his name inbetween the neverstopping chatter that exploded from the two young girls mouths. Straining, he heard the word "lottie" and the word "towel" and his cheeks burned. Louis knew exactly what they were talking about.

They were telling the chuckling stranger, whoever he was, about the incident with Lottie's towel and Stan, he knew they were and right now all he wanted was for the ground to swallow him up and that he did not know the stranger nor would he ever come into contact with whoever it was ever again after tonight. It was when Louis was 14, back when Stan, his best friend now, had just moved into the house next door. Louis and Lottie had been chilling in front on the tv just like any other day before he went for a shower. He had been just about to get in the shower, when he heard the door knock. Sighing, I had wrapped a towel around my middle, knowing that Lottie wouldn't have moved from the tv to get the door. Anyway, it had turned out it was Stan at the door, wanting to ask Jay something. After explaining Jay wasn't in, Louis had stepped outside to have a quick conversation with the boy, he was going to be his neighbour after all. After around five minutes, Lottie had finally peeled herself away from the tv to see where Louis had got to, seeing as he was just sporting a towel. He had introduced her to Stan before she stepped back, her eyes wide and a disbelieving gasp coming from her mouth. That's my towel! She had told him. He sighed. The towel was indeed his sisters, it had her favourite singer on it and she loved the goddamn piece of cloth. Before he could apologise and move to go and change the towel, she had yanked it from his body before taking off into the front door, leaving Louis very much naked with his next door neighbour who was a stranger until 5 minutes beforehand. He had been quick to follow after his sister, before realising she had locked the door. It was an awkward experience to say the least; one his sisters had never let him forget, and here they were telling some stranger!

Louis' cheeks burned at the memory and he a loud laugh escaped from the room. The boy, that much was obvious, was laughing at him! I mean, if it was someone else, Louis would have probably laughed at them. But it wasn't. It happened to him, Louis Tomlinson, and a stranger with a strangely endearing laugh did not have his permission to laugh at him! Louis had pushed the door open and stepped out into the room. He caught sight of his little sisters, their faces flushed from giggling and sitting upon a boys lap. _Oh._

It was the boy from the bar. Curly. Before Louis could even acknowledge the boy the two little sisters flew off his knee and were leeched onto Louis' legs. "Lou Lou Lou you found us you found us you found us" they chanted before grinning up at him. Their grins were infectious, because before long their big brother was bending down to scoop them up with a wide smile on his face. Some cleared their throat and Louis' head snapped up to find himself staring into deep green eyes; they had a certain undefinable glint to them. Alluring and sensual, with a touch of mischeif evident in them.

"Uh, Louis, right?" Louis thought he heard the boy asked.

From this close, Louis could see every speck in his eyes. They reminded Louis of the ocean after a storm-despite the fact they were green-and although Louis had a slight fear of water he'd never admit too, he wouldnt mind drowning in that ocean. Louis mentally cringed at himself, when did he become such a sap? "Hello?" The curly haired lad asked, amusement swimming in his emerald eyes. Louis shook his head, trying to rid himself of any thoughts and pay attention to what the boy was saying. "Yeah, um sorry, what did you say?" Louis asked. The taller boy chuckled and and before long the boys were talking about everything from their favourite band to what colour socks they were wearing, Louis' cheeks turning as bright as his socks when Harry was told by the older boy's giggling sisters that the socks he was wearing were his favourite pair of socks.

"So I heard you woke up to a wet bed this morning Lou" Harry had smirked, and whether Louis was getting flustered at how ridiculous it sounded or at the nickname, he would never know. "I- I didn't- it was-" Louis had spluttered before turning and pouncing on his little sisters, how very _dare_ they imply to this very attractive stranger that he had wet the bed. The girls had shrieked with laughter before scuttling off and bouncing onto Harry's knee. Louis frowned, why were they so comfortable with this boy after knowing him for such a short time. Given half the chance Louis wouldn't think twice about bouncing on Harry, and with all the flirting and sexual innuendo's that had come from the smirking boy in the past hour, Louis thinks he probablry could get away with it, but it was strange for the small girls to take a liking to a stranger so quickly and openly.

"How did you.. Why do they like you?" Louis had blurted out, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion as he settled down on the wooden chair opposite Harry and the girls. "Not that they have any reason not too- I mean you're a _very_ nice boy. I mean, you're perfectly likable and all, I like you. I mean I dont _like_ you, but of course i _like_ you but Dais and Phoebs dont normally-" Louis was cut off by the sound of Harry laughing, clutching his tummy as he howled at the older boy who was frowning, trying to fight the blush creeping up his cheeks.  
"You're cute when you ramble." Harry winked, and Louis was absoloutly hopeless against the blush sneaking onto his cheeks this time. "I babysit for them, quite often actually."

"Yeah, Harry lets us watch telly until really really late, like eight o'clock" Phoebe had told Louis, looking at him with huge eyes and a grin to match.

"I thought we'd agreed not to tell anyone" Harry had huffed. Phoebe had just giggled, poking at Harrys scrunched up forehead.

Louis and Harry spoke for another hour, exchanging laughs and stories about drunken nights out and Louis told Harry about his friends and university, which he was suprised to know that Harry already knew the name of. Harry had told him that Jay doesn't stop talking about him, Louis blanched, wondering what else his reckless mother had told the boy.

"She misses you Lou, she really does. Talking about you and your, um, rather bold childhood memories is one of her favourite things to do. She couldn't wait for me to meet you, I'm suprised she didnt introduce us tonight actually... I am glad to finally meet you, you're... nice."

Nice? Louis had thought. He had spent hours talking to him, laughing and joking, and he calls me _nice_? Louis thought he'd rather harry tell him that he would prefer to listen to Rebecca Black non-stop for the next year than have the misfortune of meeting him again would be a lot more complimentary than calling him nice. Nice is something you call that goddamn annoying child that kicks you and bites you and is gobby and just downright _disgusting_ , and the only reason you go as far as to calling it nice is because they're a child and their father, who's learing over you with muscles near the size of goddamn Arnold Schwarzenegger's, is asking you what you think of their child. Louis frowned but Harry was already rambling on about how his friend from college, Niall, is irish and can drink for, well, Ireland.

As Louis lay in bed that night, he realised with a lazy smile creeping onto his face that he was so _content_. He scrolled through some pictures the girls had took from that night and paused on one of him and Harry. He had been sat next to Harry, looking up at him. They'd both been laughing at something or another, something stupid most likely. Louis smiled before closing his eyes, and if he had set that picture as his phone wallpaper, no one had to know.


End file.
